


That Which Mended Feathers and Scorched Halos

by PrincessDianaArtemis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis
Summary: Two poems that came together line by line and alternated from demon to angel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part One: Aziraphale's  
Part Two: Crowley's  
Part Three: How I envision it being presented

Ever-changing form 

Of an Eternal heart 

Touch aflame and 

Burn the righteousness of my past, 

Burn the path to our future. 

Damning Hellfire of a Love 

Too pure to be sin 

Too mercurial to be Heavenly. 

Sanctuary 

From the first fall of my heart 

For yours, 

To the End 

And choosing you over all else. 

Never feared Falling 

For I’d already fallen into your grace 

Into love stitched further 

In my skin than Heaven’s Light. 

Hell is no threat 

An eternity among the stars 

Or among flawed beings 

A welcomed life so long as it’s with you. 

Golden gaze of forever-Love, 

Look upon me, never away 

Until there’s nothing left 

But Ether and Stardust 

And Us—dancing along. 


	2. That Which Mended Feathers and Scorched Halos: Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two: Crowley

_Entity of Light and Love_

_Mine to Behold_

_Soak up the sunshine_

_of your smile._

_Cold-blood in my veins_

_burning only by your warmth_.

_Radiant beam of Heavenly light_

_Blinding_

_From first moment to this_,

_Between Eden’s greenery_

_Among Humanity’s spoils_

_Eclipse me from that light and I’ll wither _

_Hide from me your goodness & dark will fall_

_Falling from Grace was_ _nothing_

_Falling for you was everything_

_Pain of Hellfire_

_Worth the soothing from your Love_

_Bless my blackened heart_

_with every smile,_

_Every dinner, every caress of your_

_calling my name._

_Fair and cherubic Love of mine_

_Never let go, hold steady_

_Let us fly through the stars,_

_Never landing other than_

_Into one another’s arms._


	3. That Which Mended Feathers and Scorched Halos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it should be...together...

Ever-changing form _Entity of Light and Love_

Of an Eternal heart _Mine to Behold_

Touch aflame and _Soak up the sunshine_

Burn the righteousness of my past, _of your smile._

Burn the path to our future. _Cold-blood in my veins_

Damning Hellfire of a Love _burning only by your warmth_.

Too pure to be sin _Radiant beam of Heavenly light_

Too mercurial to be Heavenly. _Blinding_

Sanctuary _From first moment to this_,

From the first fall of my heart _Between Eden’s greenery_

For yours, _Among Humanity’s spoils_

To the End _Eclipse me from that light and I’ll wither _

And choosing you over all else. _Hide from me your goodness & dark will fall_

Never feared Falling _Falling from Grace was_ _nothing_

For I’d already fallen into your grace _Falling for you was everything_

Into love stitched further _Pain of Hellfire_

In my skin than Heaven’s Light. _Worth the soothing from your Love_

Hell is no threat _Bless my blackened heart_

An eternity among the stars _with every smile,_

Or among flawed beings _Every dinner, every caress of your_

A welcomed life so long as it’s with you. _calling my name._

Golden gaze of forever-Love, _Fair and cherubic Love of mine_

Look upon me, never away _Never let go, hold steady_

Until there’s nothing left _Let us fly through the stars,_

But Ether and Stardust _Never landing other than_

And Us—dancing along. _Into one another’s arms._


End file.
